The Perfect Family
by memphis-heat123
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a ghost attack and discover that sometimes the worst monsters are actually humans.   Crossover with Walker Texas Ranger:  But not until close to the end of the story and they do not appear very long.  Mainly Supernatural based.
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

**THE PERFECT FAMILY**

**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**

**Summary: ** The brothers investigate a ghost attack and discover that sometimes the worst monsters are actually humans. _**Crossover**___with Walker Texas Ranger: But not until close to the end of the story and they do not appear very long.

**Warning:** Contains discussion of child abuse and child molestation.

**Warning:** Contains a few curse words and mild violence.

**Note:** Set in early season # 1

**12345678987654321**

Dean woke up to the sounds of Sam typing on his lap top computer. He rolled over and looked at the younger man with blurry eyes.

"Dude." He said, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was only six in the morning. "Keep it down to a dull roar."

"Get up." Sam said, as he closed the lap top. "I found us a case, about seven hours from here."

"Make it ten; let me sleep for another three hours." Dean said, burring his head into his pillow.

"Get up Dean." Sam ordered.

"Dude." Dean grumbled, raising his head and glaring at Sam. "I am the big brother, I am the one who gets to give orders." Then he reburied his head into the pillow.

"Dean." Sam said, but the older man threw a pillow at him, without raising his head from the other pillow.

"Nothing you say will get me out of this bed." Dean mumbled.

"A ghost attacked a six-year-old little girl." Sam said. "Right now, she's out of the house. But no one believes that it was a ghost, so she will be returned to the house. And the ghost might hurt her again." Sam said.

"Damnit." Dean mumbled, crawling out of bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Be ready in ten minutes." Then he once again glared at his younger brother. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smiled.

**12345678987654321**

Fifteen minutes later, the two brothers were in the Impala.

"What'cha got?" Dean asked, as he drove.

"Emily Patterson was found by the housekeeper, laying at the bottom of the stairs." Sam said. "She had a broken left arm, and a couple cracked ribs. She told the hospital staff and the police that a ghost pushed her down the stairs."

"She at the hospital now?" Dean asked.

"She's at a children's mental behavior clinic about twenty miles from town."

"Any other ghost sightings?" Dean wanted to know.

"No." Sam replied.

"Tell me about the town, and the kid's family."

"Lakeford Texas is a tiny town, population is in the low three hundreds. Main sources of income for the entire town is directly tied into farming. Major cash crop is cotton, which Emily's Dad practically runs."

"Which explains why they have a housekeeper." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "The family is loaded. Thomas and Sara Patterson are both from influential families. Thomas took over several cotton fields, cotton gins, clothing factories, etcetera from his parents. Sara's parents had their own clothing line. Both sets of parents are deceased, and Thomas and Sara are both only children."

"Anything in their past?"

"Not even a parking ticket." Sam replied. "Both are squeaky clean. Attend church, donate tons of money to charities, members of the PTA, and so forth and so on."

"What about the house?"

"They built it three years ago. And before you ask, nothing happened on the land."

**12345678987654321**

It was around noon when the boys arrived in Lakeford, thanks to Dean's lead foot. Dean parked the car in front of a small café and they got out of the car and walked inside. The café was crowded, but they found an empty booth near the back.

"What can I get you boys?" A middle aged woman asked with a smile.

"Bacon cheeseburger, chili cheese fries, and a coke." Dean replied.

"Grilled chicken sandwich, a side salad, and water." Sam said.

"Coming right up." She said, after writing down the orders.

"After lunch." Dean said. "I say we head over to the Patterson's, poke around a little."

"Good idea." Sam agreed. "According to the clinic's log book, both parents are still there. And the housekeeper has her book club meeting this afternoon."

"Dude, you are good." Dean praised. Then he smirked and added, "Course being that good on a computer just means that you're a geek."

Before Sam could reply, their meal arrived.

"You boys need anything else, just give me a holler." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"After we check the house." Sam said, after the waitress walked off. "We can head over to the clinic and see if we can talk to Emily."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said, right before taking a large bite out of his burger.

The door opened and a woman in her early twenties walked in, most of the men gave her a long look.

"Damn." Dean said, looking at the woman's ample breast. "They were right, they do grow'em bigger and better in Texas"

Sam shook his head, but said nothing.

"Hey, Chelsea." The waitress greeted the younger woman, handing her a bag of food.

"Hey, Miss Bertha." The younger woman returned the greeting.

"Have you heard from Tom and Sara?" Miss Bertha asked.

"Yes Ma'am, Sara called me a few minutes ago. Emily is coming home tomorrow."

"Is she bringing the ghost with her?" A teenage boy sitting at the counter asked, causing the other teenage boys with him to laugh.

"Joseph Hilton." Miss Bertha scolded, glaring at the boy. "That was rude and uncalled for, Emily is just a little kid."

"Sorry, Ma'am." The boy said, blushing. "I didn't mean any harm."

"Sara wanted to tell me that she still wanted Emily to have her piano lesson Saturday." Chelsea said. "She and Tom want Emily to get back to her normal routine immediately."

"How can she play piano with a broke arm?" A man sitting at the counter asked.

"I can teach her a few songs that only require one hand." The young woman said. "Or sat beside her and be her left hand. I better run, see you later."

"I am so considering taking up the piano." Dean said, watching the woman's butt as she walked out of the café.

"Come on." Sam said, standing up. "We don't have much time."

**12345678987654321**

Breaking into the Patterson house was easy for Dean and Sam.

"This place it huge." Dean said, as him and Sam walked around the living room. It was a three story Victorian style mansion.

"Anything?" Sam asked, nodding to the EMF meter in Dean's hand.

"Nothing."

"Let's check the stairs."

The brothers walked to the stairs, but still no reading.

"Emily's room?" Dean suggested.

They walked upstairs and tried doors until they found one that was obviously a little girl's room. It was done in pinks and purples, and was filled with stuffed animals and dolls.

"Hey." Dean said, picking up a Barbie doll that was laying on a small table. "I found you a girlfriend."

"Hilarious." Sam said, shaking his head.

"I'm not getting anything." Dean said, looking at the EMF meter.

Sam looked under the bed and pulled out a shoebox. He set it on the bed and opened it.

"Wow." Sam said, confusion evident in his voice. "That's um…disturbing."

"What it?" Dean asked.

"This." Sam held up a Barbie doll, this one was mutilated. The hair had been cut in places causing bald spots, the clothes were ripped and dirty, a nail had been pushed through the doll's forehead, and both hands and feet had been cut off.

"Yeah." Dean said. "That's creepy."

"There are four dolls in here." Sam said. "All of them look about the same."

"Are we looking for a ghost who plays with dolls?" Dean asked. Then he chuckled and said. "Remember that time I cut all of the heads off of your dolls?"

"They were not dolls." Sam said, glaring at him. "They were action figures."

"Whatever, man."

Sam laid the doll on the bed, and then frowned.

"What's up?" Dean wanted to know.

"The bed's damp." He said, sniffing of his fingers. "She peed the bed."

"Kids pee the bed all the time." Dean shrugged. "You did up until you were fifteen."

"Dude, I only peed the bed that time because you duct taped me to the bed when I was asleep and could not get up to go to the bathroom."

"You shouldn't have died my hair purple the night before."

"You're the one who started the stupid prank war when you glued my shoes to the floor."

"Yeah." Dean smirked. "That was good."

**12345678987654321**

Later that afternoon, Dean and Sam walked into the clinic where Emily was at. They walked over to the front desk, where an older woman with graying hair was sitting.

"Can I help you?" She asked, in a bored voice.

"I am Doctor Allen Bradshaw." Dean said, as him and Sam showed her their fake id's. "This is Doctor Francis Twidmyers."

Sam gave his brother a quick glare, he was really going to have to stop letting Dean handle the fake id's.

"We would like to speak with Emily Patterson."

"My I ask why?" A middle aged man wearing a white lab coat asked, as he walked over. "I am Emily's doctor."

"Doctor Stevenson." Dean greeted, after reading the man's name tag. "We are with the Dallas Children's physiatrist hospital, we are here to evaluate young Emily."

"That will not be necessary." Stevenson said. "Emily is to be released in the morning, she has admitted that she was only playing when she said a ghost was responsible for her unfortunate accident. She thought it would be funny."

"We would still like to speak with her." Dean said, pulling out a card and handing it to him. "Feel free to call out boss."

**12345678987654321**

Dean and Sam walked into a brightly colored room filled with toys and children's painting hung on the wall. Emily was sitting at the child sized table, coloring a picture.

"Hello Emily." Dean smiled, as he sat in the small chair beside her. His knees and his shoulders were about the same height.

"Hey Emily." Dean smiled, but the little girl didn't look up.

"What'cha drawing?" Dean asked, looking at the picture. It was a large tree and a stick figure wearing a dress was sitting on a high branch. "Is that you?"

Emily nodded her head, but didn't look up.

"That is a very good drawing, I can't draw at all."

"Are you a doctor?" She asked, finally looking up.

Dean started to say yes, but as he looked into her pale blue eyes he couldn't. "My name is Dean, this is my brother Sam. We want to help you."

"Help me what?"

"Help you stay safe from the ghost."

"There is no ghost." She said softly, looking back down. "I lied."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, hoping she was now telling the truth. That there was no ghost out to hurt her.

She nodded her head.

"Why did you lie?" Dean asked, his voice soft.

"Why are they sending me home tomorrow?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Because you said there was no ghost." Dean replied. He gently lifted her chin with a fingertip, so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Emily, I need to know the truth. I promise no one will be mad regardless of the answer. Did you see a ghost?"

"Ghosts are make believe." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. A few tears slid from her eyes. "Like Tinkerbell and Sponge Bob. They aren't real."

"Then why did you say you say one?" Dean asked, his voice still calm and soothing.

The little girl didn't answer, she just went back to coloring. Dean tried a few more times to get her to talk, but she ignored him.

"Bye Emily." Dean said, as he stood up. "Have fun coloring."

Emily looked up and smiled and handed him the picture.

"For me?" Dean asked, smiling.

She nodded.

"Thank you, it is a very wonderful picture."

Emily grabbed another piece of paper and started coloring another picture.

Sam watched the interaction between Dean and Emily and couldn't help but to smile. His big brother was tough as nails and could be as hard as stone at times. But he had a big heart, and could be gentle and caring when the moment called for it.

Dean and Sam walked out of the room and down the hall a little ways. Then they stopped and started talking.

"Think she's telling the truth now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean sighed. "There was something in her eyes, she's scared. I just don't know if it's because of a ghost or what."

"What do you want to do?"

"Stake out her house for a few days, make sure nothing is going on." Dean said.

"Alright."

**12345678987654321**

To Be Continued.

I have the second post wrote, but I have to proof read it. I will have it up by tomorrow night. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were still standing in the hall a few minutes later, when Emily ran into the hallway screaming.

"Help!" The young girl screeched, running over to Doctor Stevenson. "The ghost tried to hurt me!"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks while the doctor and a nurse tried to calm down the six-year-old.

"He said if I went home, he'd throw me out the window!" The girl screamed. "Please, I don't want to get throwed out the window, I can't fly!"

"A few minutes ago, she said there wasn't any ghosts." Dean said.

"Damnit." Sam growled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Think about it, Dean." Sam said, his voice hard. "The dolls, bed wetting, lying about how she was injured, and then this. She doesn't want to go home."

"She's being abused." Dean said, anger evident in his voice.

"We should take the dolls and soiled sheets to the police." Sam said.

"We can't risk them siding with Patterson." Dean said. "Money has been known to buy people."

"Then who do we go too?"

"Dallas is about five hours from here." Dean said. "We go there and talk to the Texas Rangers, they have jurisdiction all over Texas."

"Didn't you and Dad work with them when I was in collage?" Sam asked. "I read something about it in Dad's journal."

"Yeah, police were being killed by a vengeful sprit. It was about four years ago."

They watched as the young girl finally calmed down and was lead further down the hallway and into another room.

"Come on." Dean said. "We need to do some digging, she's safe right now." Then he saw the nurse who had helped calm the child down. She was in her late twenties and very attractive. "Change of plans. Wait for me in the car, I'm going to question the nurse."

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"It's work related." Dean assured his younger brother.

**12345678987654321**

Sam jumped slightly when the driver's side door opened.

"Dude." He said, as Dean slid into the driver's seat. "It's been over half an hour."

"I was working." Dean smirked. "When this is over, I say we swing back by here. She's got a sister if you want her to set you up."

"I think I'll pass."

"Suite yourself."

"What did you learn?"

"Her name is Marcy, she loves John Grisham novels, she….."

"About the case." Sam sighed.

"Oh." Dean's smile vanished, his eyes grew cold. "Thomas Patterson and Lakeford's only doctor are good buddies, known each other since they were in preschool."

"So any injuries Emily has are treated very confidently." Sam said.

"Lakeford's mayor is Sara Patterson's uncle." Dean said. "And almost the entire town is indebted to the Patterson's in one way or another."

"Okay." Sam said. "Then we're going to Dallas."

"I want to do a little snooping first, while Emily is safe at the clinic."

**12345678987654321**

That night, the two brothers broke into the small medical office in Lakeford. They went into Doctor Hank Ritter's office and started going throw his files.

"Find anything?" Dean asked, as he searched the doctor's desk drawers.

"Not yet." Sam replied, as he flipped through the files in a filing cabinet.

"Well I do." Dean smirked, as he shown his flashlight over a stack of papers. "Every month, ten thousand dollars is transferred into Ritter's bank account. The money comes from a Caiman Islands account."

"He's blackmailing the Patterson's." Sam said. "Some childhood friend."

"If he's blackmailing them, then he has to have proof about the abuse." Dean said.

"Not in here." Sam said, shutting the last drawer. He scanned the room and saw a painting handing on the wall. "Wall safe." He said, as he walked over and removed the painting.

Sam quickly broke into the safe and pulled out a thick manila envelope. Dean stood behind him and shown his flashlight at the pictures that Sam removed.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled as Sam flipped trough the pictures. They documented the abuse that young Emily had suffered. In one picture, she had a black eye and a large bruise on her cheek, in another picture she had her left arm in a sling and a busted lip, in yet another picture there was a fist sized bruise on her back.

Sam stuffed the pictures back into the envelope. "We have proof." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "We can't risk Emily going back to those sick…."

"I know Sammy." Dean cut him off. "We grab her tonight from the clinic and take her to Dallas, we can't wait for the Rangers to get here."

"Let's go." Sam said.

**12345678987654321**

Dean and Sam snuck to the back of the clinic and Sam picked the lock, then they silently made their way inside. They walked down the hallway and then quickly pressed themselves against the wall when they heard voices.

They waited until the voices faded away, then continued down the hall, smiling when they saw that the front desk was vacant, and that there was a white coat hanging on the back of a chair.

"This place really needs to overhaul its security." Dean said, as he slipped the coat on, and pulled out an access pass card from its pocket.

Sam quickly started typing on the computer, "Emily is in room one nineteen."

They found the room, and walked inside. Emily was sitting in bed with her knees pulled to her thin chest, her small arms were wrapped around her knees.

"Hey Emily." Dean said, softly as he walked over to her. "Remember me, I'm Dean."

Emily just stared straight ahead.

"Emily." Dean said again, gently reaching out and touching her arm. "We are here to help, we won't let your parents hurt you anymore."

The little girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"We know that they hurt you." Dean said. "We can make them stop."

"Daddy said no one would help, that I'm bad and deserve to be hit."

"Your daddy was wrong." Dean said. "You are good, you do not deserve to be hit."

"No one can stop Daddy." She said, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "He's Daddy."

"We can help, Emily." Dean assured her. "We can make them stop."

"How?"

"We have friends in Dallas, we are going to take you to them."

"You promise you'll make Daddy stop?"

"I promise." Dean said, as he gently picked her up.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"You are safe now." Dean said.

Getting out of the clinic was easy, with the aid of the access card. Within ten minutes, they were once again sitting inside the Impala and heading for Dallas.

**12345678987654321**

To Be Continued.

I will have more posted as soon as I can, and the next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam glanced in the backseat and saw Emily sleeping peacefully, then he looked at his brother.

"You sure about the Rangers?"

"Positive, Walker and his Rangers won't let Emily go back."

"They've must've made a great impression on you if you are willing going to the police."

"They're good." Dean said. "It took a little while to convince them that a ghost was the murderer. But seeing a translucent being, with half of its head missing, running towards you while wielding an ax kinda makes you a believer. Once they got over the initial shock, they were excellent helpers."

The older brother smirked and added. "Dude, you should have seen it. Dad got his ass kicked by a chick."

"Really?" Sam asked, not able to hide the smile that spread across his face.

"Yeah, by Ranger Sydney Cook. Dad and me were snooping around the latest crime scene, but so were Sydney and her partner Gage. They came out of nowhere and pulled their weapons, telling us to drop ours. So of course, Dad and me knocked their guns away. But they didn't need them anyway."

"What happened?" Sam wanted to know.

"This big dude grabbed me and tried to cuff me, so I fought." He smiled ruefully. "Didn't do much good, he was actually better them me. It only took him about five minutes to have me in cuffs and laying on the ground."

"And Dad?"

"From my position on the ground, I saw most of the fight. You know how big Dad is. Well this chick he was fighting was a hell of a lot shorter and a hell of a lot smaller. She looked like a frickin kid next to him. But she kicked his ass without much difficulty."

They heard noises coming from the backseat and turned to see Emily tossing around, obviously having a bad dream.

"Emily." Sam said softly, as he reached back and gently shook her leg to wake her.

"Noooooo!" The six-year-old screamed in her sleep. "Daddy stoooop!"

Dean quickly pulled the car over to the shoulder while Sam leaned over the seat and placed a hand on each of the girl's shoulders.

"Emily." Sam said, more loudly.

"It hurts!" Emily wailed.

"Emily!" Sam snapped, shaking her gently.

Emily opened her eyes and burst into tears. Sam released her and gave his brother a pleading look, he didn't know how to calm a crying kid.

Dean got out of the car and opened Emily's door, then he unbuckled her and gently lifted her into his strong arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Dean said, as he held her.

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and then she buried her face into his chest and cried.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore, I promise." Dean said, as he rubbed gently circles on her back. "Everything's okay."

He looked at Sam, who had also gotten out of the car and was standing by the trunk watching them. "You drive." He said, then he walked over to the passenger side and climbed back into the car. The crying girl still in his arms.

Sam slid behind the wheel, and pulled back onto the road.

"It's okay." Dean softly said again, as he kissed the top of Emily's head. "I've got you."

"He came into my room again." The young girl said through her tears. "He wanted to play, but I don't like that game. It's scary. Please don't make me play it." She sobbed.

"You never have to play that game again, Emily." Dean said, as he felt his own eyes water. He wanted so much to tell Sam to turn the car around and head back to Lakeford. He wanted to make the Paterson's and the good doctor pay for what they did to Emily.

Parents were supposed to love and protect their kids, not hurt them. And doctors were supposed to report abuse, not profit from it.

Emily continued to cry, and Dean continued to hold her and whisper reassurances. After several minutes, the little girl's crying stopped and her breathing evened out.

"You want me to pull over so you can put her in the backseat?" Sam asked, as he quickly wiped away a tear from his cheek.

"No." Dean said. "She's okay where she is."

**12345678987654321**

Emily slept the rest of the way to Dallas, sound asleep in Dean's arms. When Sam pulled the Impala to a stop in front of a restaurant named **CD's, **Dean gently slid the slumbering girl into the seat between him and Sam.

"I'll be right back." Dean said, as he opened the door and climbed out.

He walked into the building and up to the counter where a stout older man with graying hair was standing.

"Well I'll be." The man smiled when he saw Dean. "It's good to see you again, Dean."

"You too, CD." Dean returned the smile.

"You look terrible son." CD said, concern evident in his voice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean assured the older man. "Just in a bit of trouble, I need the Rangers help. But I can't just waltz into the Ranger headquarters."

"You remember where I live?" CD asked, tossing the younger man a set of keys.

"Yes."

"I'll bring Walker and the gang there."

"Thanks, CD." Dean said, tossing the keys back to him. "But if we get caught at your house, you could get into trouble."

"What'd you do, son?" CD asked. "Where's your Daddy?"

"Dad's on another hunt." Dean said, not wanting to get into whole story about his Dad being missing and him and Sam searching for him.

"Then who is we?"

"Sam's with me, he's out in the car."

"So he rejoined the hunt?"

"Yes Sir."

"You and your brother go to my house and rest." CD once more tossed the keys to him.

"Thanks."

Dean left the restaurant and walked back to the Impala. He slid into the passenger seat and gave his brother directions to CD's house. Once there, he carried the still slumbering girl into CD's bedroom and laid her bed. Then he joined his brother in the living room.

Half an hour later, the door opened and CD entered the room with five other people. Dean and Sam, who had been stretched out on the couch and a recliner, stood as they entered.

"Sammy." Dean said. "This is CD." He nodded towards the older man.

"Ranger Walker, Ranger Sydney Cook, Ranger James Trivette, Ranger Gage, and Ms. Alex Cahill."

"Actually." The slender blond woman said, slipping her hand into Walker's hand. "It is Mrs. Alex Cahill-Walker now."

"Congratulations." Dean smiled.

"Thank you." Alex said.

Everyone sat down and Dean and Sam filled them in on everything they knew. They listened in silence until they were done.

"You were right about removing Emily from that place before her parents got her back." Walker said. "But you could have done it without kidnapping her, that is a federal offence."

"You boys should have called us from the get go." CD said.

"I agree." Alex said. "Kidnapping a child is….."

A loud piercing scream coming from up stairs cut off Alex's comment.

"Emily." Dean said, springing to his feet and dashing up the stairs as fast as her could. Sam was right behind him, and the others were right behind Sam.

Dean drew his gun, which he had in the waist band of his jeans, and burst into the room. He saw Emily sitting in the middle of the bed, sobbing. He quickly handed the gun to Sam and rushed to the distraught girl, sitting on the bed and gently picking her up and sitting her in his lap.

"He was standing by the bed!" She cried, clinging to Dean. "He wanted to touch me again!"

"It's okay, Emily." Dean said, hugging her tight. "You are safe, I am here. I won't let him hurt you, I will protect you."

Dean could smell the urine, and felt the liquid on his clothes. But he still held the girl close, ignoring the order and dampness.

Emily continued to cry, and Dean started rubbing small circles on her back and started rocking gently.

"I'm sorry." The little girl cried, as she clung to Dean.

"For what, sweetheart?" Dean asked softly.

"I wet the bed, please don't be mad at me."

"No one is mad at you, Emily." Dean assured her. "Clothes and sheets can be washed, it's okay."

The other adults stepped out of the room, and Sam closed the door. They all had tears in their own eyes.

"I take back what I said." Walker said. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah." Trivette agreed. "Getting Emily to safety was top priority."

"I will help Dean with Emily." Alex said. She reentered the room quietly.

"Come on." Walker said, as he started back downstairs. "We have got a lot to figure out." The others followed him.

**12345678987654321**

Alex walked over to the bed and sat beside Dean. Emily had quit crying, but was still clinging to Dean's shirt.

"Emily." Dean said softly, as he repositioned the young girl so she could see Alex. "This is Alex, she is a very good friend of mine."

"Hello Emily." Alex said.

Emily looked at her, but said nothing.

"Emily." Alex said. "How about if I help you take a bath?"

Emily shook her head and clung tighter to Dean.

"Hey, sweetheart." Dean said. "Alex won't hurt you, she is real nice. I need you to go with her and get all cleaned up, can you do that for me?"

Emily nodded, and slowly slid off of his lap. Alex smiled and stood up, then offered a hand to the little girl Emily looked at the hand, then at Dean, then she smiled at Alex and took her hand.

"That's a good girl" Dean praised her.

"Does she have any clothes?" Alex asked.

"No." Dean replied. Then he stood up and walked over to his duffle bag, which he had brought upstairs. He pulled out a blue tee-shirt and handed it to the woman with a sheepish smile.

**12345678987654321**

After taking a quick shower, changing, and stripping the bed, Dean went downstairs.

"I put the bed clothes in the laundry room." He told CD, gratefully accepting the beer bottle that the older man handed him. "The bed itself was dry."

"You were right about coming here." Sam told his brother. "Walker already has a plan."

"The pictures and medical records you found will help the case, but it's not enough." Walker explained. "Patterson's attorney can claim that the pictures have been doctored."

"Then what do we do?" Dean asked. "I want the doctor locked away too."

"He will be." Trivette said. "Gage here is going to claim to be a doctor. Claim that the kidnappers dropped Emily off at the hospital and fled."

"Then you demand money to keep quite about the injuries." Dean smiled. "Nice plan."

"If we can get Patterson to confess on tape, we have them." Gage said.

"Dean." Emily said, rushing into the room and crawling into the man's lap. Dean's shirt came down almost to her ankles.

"Hey Sweetheart." Dean said, kissing the top of her damp hair.

"I know you like being part of the action." Walker told Dean. "But I need you to set this one out."

"No way." Dean said. "I want to…"

"Do you want them to walk?" Sydney asked him.

"Of course not." Dean replied.

"That's what could happen if this isn't done by the book." Gage informed him.

Dean wasn't happy about it, but he knew they were right. "Okay." He sighed.

"Stay here with Emily." Walker said. "We will take care of it."

"If it's okay with Emily." Alex said. "I'd like to stay too."

"I'd like that." The little girl said, smiling at her.

**12345678987654321**

I will have the last chapter up soon, hopefully by tomorrow night. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was going stir crazy, and it had only been four hours since the Rangers left. Alex had stayed for three hours, and then she too had to leave in order to round up arrest warrants and search warrants.

Sam was napping, stretched out on the couch, and Emily was sitting in Dean's lap watching cartoons. Dean tried to pay attention to the tv, but his mind kept wondering. And he just couldn't figure out what was so interesting in two kids building a huge rollercoaster in their back yard, and their sister trying to snitch on them to their Mom. And the platypus slash secret agent really confused him.

Emily giggled at the tv, and Dean couldn't help but to smile also. The little girl's laugh was contagious, and Dean was determined to make sure she laughed a lot.

"Dean." Emily said, when a commercial came on.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Are you sure Daddy can't find me?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

"I promise you are safe." Dean assured her.

"But he said I could never leave, that…"

"He lied." Dean said. "I will not let him hurt you, not ever."

"Pinky swear?" She asked, holding up her small hand with her pinky extended out.

"Pinky swear." Dean agreed, hooking his large pinky around her tiny one.

Emily smiled, then turned her attention back to the tv. Dean wrapped a protective arm around her and she snuggled against his chest.

**12345678987654321**

Sam woke up and stretched, then sat up on the couch. "Any news?" He asked his older brother, who was sitting in a recliner with his eyes glued to the tv. Emily was laying on her stomach in the floor, drawing on a piece of paper.

"Dean?" Sam said, when the older man did not answer.

"Shhhh!" Dean hissed, waving a hand in Sam's direction. "Be quite."

Sam gave him a confused look, then he too turned his attention to the tv.

"Dude." Sam said. "You are watching a cartoon about a yellow sponge who wears pants?"

"It's interesting." Dean said, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Why is that squirrel wearing a fish bowl on her head?" Sam asked.

"Because she's in the ocean and squirrels can't breath under the water." Dean replied, rolling his eyes. "Duh."

Before Sam could respond, the front door opened and Dean quickly turned off the tv and put his hand on the handle of the gun he had tucked in his waist band. He relaxed when he saw it was Alex who had came in. She was carrying two large shopping bags.

"Hey Emily." She smiled at the young girl. "I have some things for you."

Emily stood up and started to walk over to the woman, but stopped and looked at Dean for permission.

"Go on." Dean said.

Emily smiled and walked over to Alex, who pulled out a light pink dress.

"It's pretty!" Emily exclaimed, taking the dress and hugging it to her chest.

"I thought it would fit better then Dean's tee shirt." Alex smiled. "I've got you a few more clothes and a few toys."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcomed. Would you like me to help you put the dress on?"

Emily looked at Dean with hopeful eyes. "Can I put it on?" She asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Dean smiled.

"Come on." Alex offer her hand and Emily took it and the woman and girl walked out of the room.

"You are really good with her." Sam commented.

"Of course I am." Dean smirked. "She is female after all."

"Who would have imagined you would be so good with a little girl."

"I had practice." Dean smirked. "I did help raise you after all."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean's phone ringing stopped him.

"It's Walker." Dean said, as he looked at the caller id. "Yeah." He said into the phone. "That's great." "Yeah, she's here, I'll tell her." "Thanks, Walker." Then he hung up.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Thomas and Sara Patterson, and the doc, are in custody. The rangers have their confession on tape. It's over." Dean said.

"Dean!" Emily exclaimed, as she ran into the room. "Do you like my new dress?" She twirled around in front of Dean. "I got pretty shoes too." She stuck her foot out for Dean to see her shoe.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, with a confused look.

"I'm Emily."

"No you're not. Emily is a little girl, you look like a little lady in that dress."

"It's me, Dean." Emily giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"You look very pretty, Emily."

Sam motioned for Alex to follow him, and then they walked out of the room so Sam could tell her what Walker had told Dean, without Emily hearing them.

"I better go, this means I have a lot of paperwork to do." Alex said.

Alex left and Sam walked back into the living room, smiling at what he saw. Dean and Emily were going through the bag of toys. Both were laughing.

**12345678987654321**

That night, Dean carried a sleepy Emily into CD's spare bedroom and laid her on the bed. Then he sat next to her.

"Emily." He said. "We need to talk."

"Okay." She said, around a yawn.

"Your parents are in jail, they can't hurt you anymore. A judge said that you didn't have to live with them."

"Where will I live?" She asked, as she sat up. "Can I live with you?"

"No, but don't worry. I will make sure you are safe."

"Why can't I live with you?" She asked, as her eyes watered.

Dean felt a lump in his throat. The truth was, he would have loved to have a daughter like Emily. But he knew it would never work. The kind of life he lived was no place for a child. He was not his Father; he would not introduce a kid to a world of monsters. Even if the child had lived with worst monsters her entire live.

"You deserve a Mommy and a Daddy who can take real good care of you." Dean said.

"But I want to live with you." She said, as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetheart." Dean picked her up and sat her in his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her. "I'm not able to care for a kid right now, I'm not the Father type."

He continued to hold and rock Emily long after the little girl fell asleep, as he too shed a few tears. He gently laid her back in bed and covered her up.

"I promise you." He whispered to the slumbering girl, as he stood up. "I will make sure that you are taken care of." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and then he left the room and headed down stairs.

He walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"She's asleep." Dean said, sitting on the couch beside his brother. "What's going to happen to her?"

"She will go to the HOPE center in the morning." Alex said. "It's a safe place for children and abused women."

"Will she be adopted out?" Dean wanted to know.

"We will do our best to find her a home." Alex assured him. "But it may be difficult."

"She's a great kid." Dean said.

"The system is full of great kids." Gage said.

"If we can't place her in a home, we will place her into a group home." Alex said. "Please believe me, we will make sure she is taken care of and is safe."

**12345678987654321**

The next morning, Dean and Emily went for a drive. He had asked to spend the whole morning with the young girl in order to say goodbye. The Walkers had told him to come by their house at noon for a bar-b-que. They were going to take Emily to the HOPE center after the bar-b-que.

Dean pulled into the Walker's driveway and saw a sight he never thought he would see, his brother was riding a horse. The rangers and Alex were also on horseback, and another saddled horse was standing beside them. Dean and Emily climbed out of the car.

"CD said we had an hour before the food was done." Walker said. "Thought we'd go for a ride."

"Sure." Dean smiled, he hadn't rode a horse since he was twelve. Then it only to flee a Wengingo, but he had enjoyed the ride.

"You can ride with me, Emily." Walker said.

"Can I Dean?" She asked, looking up in awe at the large horse the man was sitting on.

"Sure, sweetheart." Dean said, as he lifted her up and sat her in front of the older man. Then he mounted his horse.

The ride was filled with laughter and all too soon it was over. They took the horses back to the barn and Dean, Sam, and Emily were shown how to cool the animals down and feed them.

Emily giggled when Walker's horse nibbled on the hay she was holding in front of him.

"That tickles." She laughed.

"Amigo loves sugar cubes." Walker said, as he placed three cubes into her small hand. "Hold them out with your palm up."

She did, then giggled again when the horse ate them.

"Can I feed sugar to the others?" She asked, hopefully.

"Sure can." Walker said. He patiently followed her as she feed sugar cubes to all of the horses in the barn and the adjoining corral.

"Come on, honey." Alex said, once she was done. "Let's go get washed up."

"Okay." Emily smiled.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated around a long picnic table eating. Emily was sitting right beside Dean. The meal went as well as the ride, everyone enjoyed themselves.

An hour later, everyone was done eating, but they were still sitting around talking. Except for Emily who had been playing since she finished eating. The young girl was currently running around the yard being chased by a friendly Labrador retriever. Emily tripped and fell to the ground and the dog jumped on top of her and started nuzzling his nose against her stomach, causing her to laugh.

Dean watched her with mixed emotions. He was thrilled that she was having fun and enjoying being a kid. But he felt horrible knowing that this was just for the day, that later that afternoon she would become a ward of the state. That she would became a number on some social service worker's case file.

Emily managed to get untangled from the dog and ran over to Dean, climbing into the seat beside him. She was panting hard and laughing at the same time.

"Having fun?" Dean smiled at her.

She nodded her head with a huge grin on her face.

"Here Honey." Alex said, sitting a glass of water on the table in front of her. "Drink some of this and rest a minute."

"Okay." She said. "Thank you."

The adults went back to talking and soon Dean felt a weight on his side. He looked over and smiled, Emily was fast asleep and leaning against his side.

"Looks like someone wore themselves out." Dean said. "Got a place I can lay her?"

"Sure." Alex said, as she stood up.

Dean carefully stood up and lifted the slumbering girl into his arms. Then he followed Alex into the house and into a spare bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and Alex started taking off her shoes.

**12345678987654321**

An hour later, Dean walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Emily was still sound asleep. He softly stroked her hair, not realizing that she was half way awake.

"Hey Dean." Sam said softly, as he stood in the doorway. "Alex and Walker wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Dean said, but he made no effort to stand.

"You've really fallen for her haven't you?" Sam said.

"She's a great kid." Dean replied, standing up. "Come on, lets see what they want. Is Sydney still here?"

"Yeah, everyone is."

"I don't care about everyone." Dean smirked. "Only Sydney, she's hot."

"And she can kick your ass." Sam informed him.

"Might be fun."

"Dude, you are weird."

"I know little brother, I know. Admit it, you think she's hot too."

"Yeah, she's hot." Sam admitted.

"I love her headlights man." Dean said, licking his lips. "They're small, but very perky. Alex has nice headlights too, but not quite as perky. I give her a nine on the Dean-o-meter. Sydney is a solid ten."

The two brother left the room and went in search of the Walkers. They were sitting outside with everyone else.

"Dean." Walker said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "Today has been wonderful, having Emily here. She's got us all wrapped around her little finger, and we can't give her up."

"We want to adopt her." Alex said.

"That's great." Dean smiled, a huge weight being lifted from his chest. He knew Emily would be happy with them.

**12345678987654321**

The next day, everyone was once again in the Walker's yard. Dean and Sam were about to leave and had already said goodbyes.

"Honey." Alex said, looking at Emily in confusion. "What are you doing?"

The young girl was looking at the headlights on Sydney's car.

"You were wrong, Dean." She said, looking up. "Sydney and Alex have the same headlights."

Dean gulped, and decided it was time to go. "Come on, Sammy. Daylight's a wasting."

"You said that Sydney's headlights were smaller but perky." Emily said, causing Sydney to glare at Dean. "And that Alex's were not as perky, but still a nine on the Dean-o-meter." That caused Alex and Walker to also glare at Dean.

"It was nice seeing you again." Dean said, backing up towards the car. "But we've got a thing we have to get to." Then he quickly jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

Sam was smiling, until the three glares became directed at him.

"Um." He said, as he also started backing up. "I didn't…I mean he….I…..um….Dean's right, we have a thing that really needs taken care of. It was nice meeting you." Then he too jumped into the car and Dean drove away.

THE END

What did you think?


End file.
